conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Central Executive Authority
This country is part of Altverse |image_map = 550px-Argentina orthographic.svg.png |map_caption = Mainland Argentina shown in dark green, with territorial claims shown in light green |capital = Buenos Aires |official_languages = Spanish |ethnic_groups = 98.5% European 1.5% Mestizo, Amerindian and Asian |ethnic_groups_year = 2014 |demonym = Argentine Argentinian Argentinean |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Alejandro Ramírez |leader_title2 = Vice-President |leader_name2 = André Rodríguez |leader_title4 = Supreme Court President |leader_name4 = Juan López |legislature = Congress |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Chamber of Deputies |established_event1 = |established_event2 = from Spain |established_date1 = 25th May 1810 |established_event3 = Military coup and current constitution |established_date2 = 9th July 1816 |established_date3 = 14th April 1946 |area_km2 = 2,780,400 |area_rank = 8th |area_sq_mi = 1,073,518 |percent_water = 1.57 |population_estimate = 42,669,500 |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_estimate_rank = 32nd |GDP_PPP = $927.382 billion |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_rank = 25th |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $22,101 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 55th |GDP_nominal = $536.155 billion |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_rank = 24th |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $12,778 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 60th |Gini = 45.9 |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = |HDI = 0.808 |HDI_year = 2014 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 49th |currency = ($) |currency_code = ARS |time_zone = |utc_offset = -3 |date_format = ddd.mmm.yyy |drives_on = right |cctld = .ar |calling_code = +54}} The Argentine Confederate Union (Spanish: Argentino Confederado Unión) more commonly known as Argentina is a country located in south eastern South America. It is boarded westwards by , and to the north, to the northeast and to the east. Its total area of 2,780,400 km2 marks it as the largest Spanish speaking country in the world, the second largest country in Latin America and the eighth largest country overall. Argentina has housed life from Palaeolithic times with the Spanish first colonising it in 1512. Argentina was both part of the Spanish colonies of and the before Argentina began a long war for independence from 1810 to 1818. Despite gaining independence Argentina was behest by civil wars which only properly ended in 1861. Argentina was organised into a federation at the end of the civil wars, and experienced huge national growth becoming the worlds seventh wealthiest country by the early 20th century. A military coup in 1930 led Argentina into decline after the great depression. A further coup in 1946 by António José Lorenzetti established the current government and constitution. Argentina is a federation of 23 provinces and one autonomous city, that being the capital Buenos Aires. Argentina operates under a military junta with the National Security Council having ruled the country since 1946 through the Patriotic Party. Argentina is a middle power as well as being a Latin American regional power. Argentina has a large economy often being listed as possessing a and economy. Argentina is a founding member of the LN, , , , , and . Despite possessing a very high HDI rating Argentina has often been accused of human rights violations including the persecution of political dissidents. Etymology History Pre-colonial history The area of Argentina was barely population prior to European colonisation. Despite this archaeological evidence shows that Humans had been living in region during the Palaeolithic, Mesolithic and Neolithic eras. Humans who lived in Argentina prior to colonisation mainly consisted of basic hunter-gatherers, and farmers with the ability to create pottery. Indigenous peoples of Argentina included the Yaghan and Selknam peoples in the southern most regions, the Tehuelche of Patagonia, and the Wichis. The Komlek and the Diaguita lived in the north along with the Guaraní, Charrua, yaros, Bohanes and Chanás. The Querandí settled in the modern territory of Buenos Aires. Colonial Argentina Early colonisation Argentina was first discovered by Europeans by Portuguese explorers Gonçalo Coelho and Amerigo Vespucci around 1502. Later explorers and Estevão de Fróis further explored the region, discovering the , and obtaining the first European knowledge of the from the Charrúa people. The first Spanish settlers of Argentina were led by and settled in Argentina in 1516. In 1536 established a colony in Argentina, where modern day Buenos Aires, although this was abandoned five years later. In 1573 founded a larger colony in Córdoba, and re-established the colony of Buenos Aires in 1580, both as part of the larger . These colonies did not draw as much immigrants as other parts of the Viceroyalty due to the apparent lack of gold to mine. Viceroyalty of Río de la Plata In 1776 the Spanish created the to replace the Viceroyalty of Peru in the lower regions of their American empire. Taking up most of modern day Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, and Bolivia the Viceroyalties capital was located in Buenos Aires which had developed into a prosperous port town. The Viceroyalty was crippled from the onset with a lack of unity among its regions and neglect from Spain. Buenos Aires was also becoming more self sufficient whist other regions were not, prompting the government of Buenos Aires to spread its own resources to the rest of the Viceroyalty and to Spain. The Viceroyalty started to collapse when the Kingdom of Albion started engaging in evermore frequent wars with Spain, prompting maritime isolation between the Viceroyalty and Spain. The upper regions of the Viceroyalty (now modern day Bolivia) had started to show active contempt with the Buenos Aires government who they accused of holding a monopoly over trade. Spains alliance with the Gaulish empire in the meant a large portion of its navy was destroyed in the . The Spanish government sent word to Buenos Aires that they would unable to help them in the event of an Albish invasion, which they also warned would be increasingly likely. In 1806 on the 27th June an Albish force led by was able to invade Buenos Aires ousting Viceroy . by December 1806 managed to drive out the Albish by leading an armed militia primarily consisting of . Albish forces in February 1807 led by managed to capture . Reinforcements led by attacked Buenos Aires, but encountered heavy resistance. With over half of his forces either killed or captured Whitelocke elected to sign a ceasefire retreating back to Albion. This victory helped spur movements dedicated towards independence with growing discontent towards the government in Madrid. By 1814 Argentina was in all but in name self governing, and Paraguay had by this point declared independence, diminishing the notion of the Viceroyalty substantially. Independence Growing calls for independence had been voiced since the American and Gaulish revolutions, as well as the successful repelling of Albish invasion forces. Another factor for the calls of independence was the disconnect between the local immigrants and the ruling classes of the Viceroyalty; this ruling class was comprised of nobles from Spain who were far removed from those who ruled. The capture of King during the prompted the notion that the Viceroyalty could rule without a king, thus becoming independent. In May, 1810 the occurred within the Viceroyalty, removing the Viceroy from power. A new government named the was established on the 25th May. The junta deliberated on whether to re establish a constitutional monarchy or regency before instead creating the . This sparked the , as well as various states of the former Viceroyalty started to foster their own nations. and were able to lead the early military campaigns against loyalists and Royalists. In 1812 the government declared it would write a formal declaration of independence and a constitution. This fell through with a Supreme Dictator being appointed in place of an executive government. It was during this period that arrived in Buenos Aires bolstering Argentinian Royalist resistance. San Martín was instrumental in coordinating a military campaign across much of the southern regions of South America. San Martín was able to liberate Chile, Peru and Argentina. After meeting with San Martín retired from action. The declared the independence of the United Provinces on the 9th July 1816. declared independence nine years later, and the of 1828 helped solidify the independence of . Albion recognised Argentinian independence in 1825; however Spain would not do the same until 1864. Geography Politics Government Argentina officially is a . Legislative power is ]] vested in Congress, which is split into an upper house (the Senate) and a lower house (the Chamber of Deputies). The Chamber of Deputies is intended to represent the interests of the people, and the Senate the interests of the provinces. Executive power meanwhile is handled by a cabinet of ministers from the Chamber of appointed by the president. Members of Congress are elected as a representative democracy. Despite this the majority of the legislative and executive power is handled by the National Security Council, a group of eighteen military officials who form the majority of the Cabinet. The National Security Council operates as a military junta, with inordinate power given to the higher echelons of the armed forces. All of the members of the National Security Committee are part of the Patriotic Party, an ultranationalist party that follows the fascist ideology of Lorenzettism, coined after the founder of modern Argentina António José Lorenzetti. The National Security Council holds complete control over the country. In order to quell any possibilities of a one man dictatorship a collective leadership is often put forward with the President, Vice-President and the Chief Officer of the National Security Committee. Administrative Divisions Foreign Relations Argentina's foreign policy is strongly influenced by a desire to hold dominance in the Latin America community. Argentina has close ties to , , and , Sierra and Mexico. Argentina's most infamous foreign policy is Sin comunista ("No communist") which maintains that Argentina cannot under any circumstances maintain friendly or in some cases formal relations with states deemed to be socialist/communist. Argentina has embassies in Havana, Beijing, and London but has been noted to offer little cooperation in terms of relations. The Argentinian government has condemned IOSS for its very existence, and refuses to maintain relations between itself and Danguk, Westland, and North Vietnam. Military Economy Official government policy in Argentina is to maintain a highly liberalised economy maintained by business owners and economists. Up until the 1950's Argentina operated under a with heavy nationalisation of industries. Under President António José Lorenzetti the economy was heavily with almost economic policies implemented. Argentina is described as having one of the most economies on the planet. Despite having Latin America's third largest economy it has often struggled to deal with high inflation. Argentina is rich in natural resources. Argentina is a leader in the agricultural field with agriculture making up 9% of the total GDP and a fifth of the countries exports. Major agricultural industries include cattle farming, , seed farming, , and the growing of fruit. Mining natural resources also is a lucrative industry in Argentina. Natural resource extraction of and gas have seen increased production in recent years, with 10% of exports being that of petroleum. Other mining includes that of , , , , , , , and . Mining in Argentina in 2010 was valued at over $3 billion. Over 16% of the GDP is dedicated around industry in Argentina, ranging from the processing of food, motor vehicles, , , , and industrial/farming machinery. The manufacturing of , , , and , plastics and textiles are also large businesses in Argentina. The large, diversified service sector of Argentina accounts for around 60% of the total GDP. The and sectors are the fastest growing in the service sector. Demographics Religion The Argentinian constitution allows freedom of religion, although it gives a higher status. Government statistics state that 83.7% of Argentines are Catholic, 11.4% or , 3.8% , and 1.1% other religions such as and . The Argentinian government reportedly has conducted actions against Jewish persons - prior to the 1946 Argentina had one of the largest Jewish communities in Latin America. Since the 1946 coup the Argentine government has housed many ex-members of the of Germany, who have significantly contributed to Anti-Semitic movements in Argentina, resulting in much of the Jewish population to migrate to Paraguay and Bolivia. Argentina Cardinal was elected as Pope of the Catholic Church on the 13th March 2013, taking the name of Francis. Pope Francis is the first pope to come from the Americas, the Southern Hemisphere and to be a . Francis has been a notable critic of the Argentinian government. Culture Category:Countries Category:Altverse